Equipment
The Thornberrys use a variety of equipment on their travels. The largest being the ComVee. They also have the Mini-Com, and the CongoCom. Marianne also utilizes a variety of cameras. The ComVee The ComVee,which is short for Communications Vehicle, is the largest of the equipment the Thornberrys utilizes and is the primary setting in the series. It serves as their base camp as well as their home as they travel around the world. The upper level serves as a driving area in the front, a bed behind the drivers seat (When the Thornberrys have company), the mid-area serves as a kitchen/dining area with a hatch to the sleeping area, and the rear has a bathroom/darkroom/ previewing film area. The lower level consists of two rooms, one larger room for Marianne and Nigel, the other room with twin beds on opposing walls, the beds for Eliza and Debbie. The room also includes two hammocks for Darwin and Donnie. There's also a room with a small submersible called the Bathysphere that could be launched out the bottom of the ComVee to be used for underwater expeditions (as seen in Rugrats Go Wild!). Thornberry-Snapshot.jpg|An exterior view of a real version of the Thornberry's ComVee. Thornberry-Closeups1.jpg|A view of the drivers seat. Thornberry-Closeups2.jpg|The dining area. Thornberry-Closeups3.jpg|The kitchen sink. The Wild Thornberrys ComVee passing by tall grass.jpg The Wild Thornberrys ComVee Driving.jpg The Wild Thornberrys ComVee at it's Campsite.jpg The Wild Thornberrys ComVee by some bushes.jpg The Wild Thornberrys ComVee Comic & Cartoon Drawing.jpg The Wild Thornberrys ComVee in The Great Bangaboo.jpg|The ComVee in The Great Bangaboo. ComVee Modes 'Hovercraft -' activates a hovercraft skirt hidden under the ComVee. Used to traverse large bodies of water though not used on the nile. 'Submarine - '''the wheels retract, the back reveals a sub propeller, and a part of the roof changes into transparent bubble dome for underwater camera shots. used on the great barrier reef, also has a emergency ballast bag on the roof for rising to the surface in a quick fashion. '''Armor -' designed exclusively for emergencies or situations needing defense like an avalanche. metal shutters cover the entire ComVee. the armor helps protect the people inside from most anything. activated once by accident on a desert island stranding the family for about two weeks. The Mini-Com The Mini-Comm was first used in "Dear Diary". The mini-comm is used in places and locations where using the ComVee would be impossible. It had an attempted use in 'Operation Valentine,' in which it got a flat tire, and the spare was flat as well. The CongoCom The CongoCom is a motorcycle with a sidecar. It has the same color scheme as the Com Vee and the Mini Com. It's most notable appearance is The Wild Thornberrys Movie. Marianne's Cameras Marianne uses a variety of Camera's while filming the Nature Show her husband hosts. The most frequently used one is a large camera with film reels on it. It is either used with a shoulder mount stand or a tripod depending on the location. There is a Beta camera which is smaller and more compact than the normal one. There is an another Camera which Marianne had dubbed the 'Go up into the trees and take pictures of Spiders Cam." It's only appearance was in the Season One episode,"Bad Company." Nigel's Plane This only had an appearance in 'Operation Valentine' in which Nigel uses it to fly Eliza to the hospital after the Mini-Com could not be used. It is unknown what happened to the plane after this. The Bathysphere The Bathysphere is a small submersible that is kept in a small room at the lower level of the ComVee. Whenever the ComVee is floating on a body of water, the Bathysphere could be launched out the bottom of the ComVee to be used for underwater expeditions. It's appearance is in the Rugrats and Wild Thornberrys crossover movie, Rugrats Go Wild!, when Angelica Pickles jumps into and steals it to go find and pick up the babies and Nigel Thornberry. After diving down in it, she activates it's flare and accidentally hits the ComVee with it causing it's pontoon to pop and causes the ComVee to sink to the bottom of the lagoon. Eliza then discovers Angelica in the bathysphere as she disappears into a waterfall as she drives it underwater to find the babies. After Angelica finds and picks up Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil, Kimi, Dil, Susie and Nigel Thornberry in a cave, she and Susie then have an argument while Angelica tried to drive the bathysphere which caused it to go out of control and crash to the bottom of the sea. Debbie and the rest of the Thornberrys and the babies' family were though able to find the Bathysphere and save them before they could run out of oxygen. Category:Content Category:Vehicles